


Melting Meihem

by nyahchatnoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fucking shipping hell yeah, Meihem - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahchatnoir/pseuds/nyahchatnoir
Summary: One is a hot-headed fool, while the other is a cool-hearted genius. Everyone can feel pain, but perhaps the power of their ghosts can bring them together. Forget the usual relationship, these two want mayhem, and sparks might start to fly. Hopefully they won't burn out. But be careful when playing with fire, because eventually one might get burned. Multiple ships. MeixJunkrat, D.VaxLucio, MercyxPharah, BastionxOrisaxZen.





	1. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story is definitely a work in progress, as it is my attempt to (finally) get off Overwatch for a while and get back to writing. What better way to do this than to write a fanfic? Ohohoho. I'm also unsure as to who I want to write as a couple for Mercy, but feel free to give me any suggestions that you have or would like to see with any of the parings in this story. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!

A wavering Mei-Ling Zhou was walking through the Overwatch team's shared living residence, sluggishly making her way to the common area kitchens, when an abrupt coldness touched her arm. She shivered, as her body was speedily jerked back. Mei let out a sharp yelp, as her brows rose. A soft warmness suddenly replaced the chilled feeling. The sensation was odd. Mei turned with a curious set of coffee-colored eyes and blinked. She was surprised to find the most unlikely person gripping onto her arm. Their fingers twitched, and they instantly let go. Her head tilted in semi interest.

Mei stared in confusion at the man before her. Though he was toned and muscular, the man seemed candidly minor, as his gaze moved down. She watched in moderate shock, and he gave an awkward shuffle. Jamison Fawks – that was his name. The ruffian cleared out his throat, straightened his usually crooked spine, and let out a rushed apology. Mei mentally connected the dots. Duh. He must have stopped her with his robotic arm before realizing his mistake and immediately switching hands.

"Err. Sorry, about the start sheila. Didn't mean to freeze ya."

At this, the man in question gave a cheeky smile. Mei simply stared.

Jamison glanced around himself. The man allowed a crooked chuckle but decided to relent on his idiotic need to joke about everything. Something in Mei's character was off today. The usual tad grin on her lips was missing, and the once lone fugitive could not help but feel a little concern for his... comrade? Honestly, Jamison was not entirely sure what the two were, but they were not friends. Yet here he was feeling concerned and legitimately talking to her.

The man swallowed.

"I, uh... noticed that you're not feeling as chipper as ya usually are. Or whatcha seem, anyway," he grinned minutely before shaking his head and continuing, "But, uh... I just wanted ya to know that I'm here for you. Ya know… if ya needed anyone."

"What? Oh, sorry!"

The accidental question had Mei rushing to apologize as well. The girl of Chinese descent did not know what to say. Sure, perhaps she had been feeling a little down today. The tiny pout on her lips might have been a tad giveaway, but no one else noticed her. Not one of her fellow colleagues seemed to take notice of her internal plight. They were far emotionally closer to Mei than this guy, yet they could not see the pain behind her eyes; the unshed sparkle hidden by the sheen of her glasses.

But this was new, and oh, so weird.

The idea that this so-called "Junkrat" was paying more attention to Mei than she ever imagined was bizarre. The thought crossed her mind in a flash, and it filled her with an array of mixed feelings. What all did Jamison see? What else had he noticed about her? Mei forced a tiny chuckle and looked down at the carpet beneath her round comfy boots. A mute smile graced her lips.

"Well, thank you Mr. Fawkes. Your consideration is… very kind, but honestly… if I were to tell you anything, I would need a lot more than just a few minutes. It's quite a long story."

The small tilt of sadness within her voice was guarded but true. It melted innocently at Jamison's heart, and the usually obscene man could feel his own apprehension gradually slipping away. He gave a grunt of decision.

The gruff man beamed and said, "Well that's aight, innit?"

"Now really, who's got more time to spare than a pyro with no fuse, huh?" Jamison asked. He allowed a small eyebrow wiggle which made Mei give a tiny laugh.

"Also, the babe, I mean- my pal Roadhog is out for the moment catching some good ol z's in the bunk, so I'm not busy in the slightest. You've got my fullest attention, young lady."

Jamison paused. Looking off in thought for a moment, he tilted his head and finally regarded Mei with a softer grin. He continued, "By the way, I'd… kind of like it if you'd just call me Jamison, sheila. Everyone else does. Similarly, I've never been the type of guy to be so formal. Then again, any time I do it all seems to just blow up in my face."

Jamison giggled a chortling cackle at the mental image. Mei gave a tentative smile and moved to gently touch his arm. She stared up into his eyes and edged her head behind her, silently beckoning him to follow. The man felt a rush of lightning run down his spine – his knees quivered for only a moment. The weight of his robotic peg leg was the first to move. As if in a mighty trance, the loud vermin softly hobbled after the short and plump brunet. She led him into the empty room she usually shared with Zarya and sat on her empty cot. The woman delicately crossed her legs, settling almost uncomfortably into her bed. A rough swallow made its way down her throat. God, she had no idea how to begin.

Mei was no stranger to this feeling. She knew how it felt to tell others about her tragic past. Still, the waves of emotion that rushed over her in an onslaught to fill her today was almost crippling. It washed over Mei like a million tiny shards of glass. Billions of metaphorical pieces of sand cut at her skin; it tingled from the pain. And holy hell, she welcomed the distraction.

Mei heaved in a constricted breath of air. Mental walls shook around her. Chocolate eyes met bright copper, and Jamison gave a rough but openhearted leer. The woman sighed. A couple tears edged their way into Mei's sight before she quickly wiped at them.

"Oh, where do I even begin? Damn it, this never gets easier… Though, I guess the correct place to start is at the beginning."

Then, Mei slowly began to weave her story. A tale about a determined scientist who wanted to find out what was wrong with the Earth's climate. The accounts of a bright-eyed and young woman who found love with the perfect man. A prologue to the terrible disaster which eventually left her frozen in time at Watchpoint: Antarctica, utterly helpless to return to her darling.

Jamison could not help but feel a deep hurt for the woman sitting beside him. Mei's eyes were filled with tears, and the urge to hold her egged at his heart. Still, his mind and body resisted. A throbbing twitch of the nerves within his arm had him move a hand over to her knee. He simply rested his palm there, doing nothing but mentally hoping that his touch could lend a little comfort to the upset woman. Mei let out a shattered breath. She drew in a tired sniffle and sent him a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry about crying. I never used to consider myself a wimp until years later, and I continue tomiss him," Mei whispered bleakly, and she gave a self-depreciating laugh, "It's probably funny that the pain still gets to me even to this day."

"It's not," Jamison murmured.

Mei stilled. She looked over at her companion with a pair of beautiful yet sorrowfully red-rimmed eyes. The man screwed up his face for a second. Jamison chuckled. He stared downward in moderate shame.

It was a long moment before he eventually decided to continue, "It's not funny, sheila. Everyone feels a ghost sometimes. Even I do."

Jamison placed a hand over what was left of the stump of his right leg and frowned in consideration. The slight edge of an aggrieved smirk painted his cheeks.

"Ya see this here leg? Or what's left of it, anyway," he laughed, "Every once in a while, the pain comes back. It's strong and relentless. I hate phantom pains. Forget those Talon blokes, these are the real buggar. Sure, I know it's not the same thing, sheila, but it still hurts... There are different kinds of pain in this world, and I can understand the feeling of ghost pains. They never quite go away."

Jamison's voice quietened with the last of his statement, and Mei stared at him with bated breath. A newfound respect and understanding entered the woman's eyes, as she felt her heart begin to thud along with Jamison's words. It was not the same pain, but who cares. Mei was simply floored that she seemed to find a new friend in this wanted criminal. However, since the initial fall of Overwatch, they were all criminals. What made her infinitely better than the broken man beside her? On instinct, Mei placed a balled fist over the neckline of her shirt, kneading at it. Her other hand moved to hesitantly rub the end of Jamison's stub. She gave a tiny smile.

"You can call me Mei," her voice came out as a shy melody, and she said, "Don't be afraid to talk to me. You can come to me any time that you feel like you need someone."

With that said, Mei pulled herself up from her cot, wiped a final tear from her eyes, and moved across the room to open her door. She paused. The woman beamed softly and glanced over her shoulder to give her new acquaintance an indebted stare.

"Thank you, Jamison."

With that said, she stepped out the door.

Mei's heart hurt, because today was her wedding anniversary. Only a monster would fail to feel nothing on such an important date. Yet, after losing her husband so many years ago, it makes sense that the woman would feel the need to move on. That was far easier said than done, however, and she could not help but still feel that unwelcome, unsettling sting of loneliness from time to time when she thought about her lost love. It was simply how she was. The symbolic emotions tied to the event of her marriage plagued her.

Till death do we part. It sucked, but Mei had a tendency of resonating on a thought for a while until she could finally not contain it any longer. That was usually the moment when she would hurry off to visit her gal pal Mercy for her gentle guidance. No matter the issue, the unparalleled Angela Ziegler faced every situation with a calm reassurance. The medical examiner always knew what to do, and it never failed to blow the scientist's mind just how in-tune the regal and sexy blonde woman seemed to be whenever it came to all problems, including love.

And now was the time to pay her friend a visit.


	2. The Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead yet, and I'm back with another chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!

The quiet sound of Mei's hesitant knocking fully managed to pull the aforementioned medic's attention away from the scribbled over charts she was looking over. Angela Ziegler tilted her head in curiosity, idly pondered why someone would be visiting her on a day when no battles would be taking place, and gently beckoned them to come in.

Mei slowly padded through the door.

"Um, Mercy-"

"Ah, Mei!"

The metaphorical angel cheerfully clapped her hands together and gave a big smile. She rushed forward, automatically grabbing Mei's arm.

"I'm so happy that you stopped by!" she chirped, dragging Mei toward the cluttered mess of papers sitting in her desk, "You didn't know this, but I've been needing to show you the little 'project' that Ana and I have been working on with you in mind."

The blonde placed a simple boop on Mei's nose when she said "you."

The shorter woman reached up to lightly rub her nose, as she sent her friend an overly cautious stare. You could never be too careful when it came to the unpredictable mind of Mercy and Ana's cunning soul.

"Mercy, just what have you and Amari been planning?" Mei edged hesitantly.

The woman in question openly chuckled.

"Exactly what you would expect!" came Angelia's bright response, "Excellence, of course. Here, look at this."

Mei watched, as Mercy threw up a finger and hurriedly reached into her desk to pull out a long vial of purplish-blue liquid. Instantly, she grinned and held out the vial to Mei. The younger woman took it with an air of immense uncertainty.

"Go on, open it up," Mercy almost begged with a smile, "Give it a whiff."

Mei uncorked the colorful vial and lifted the unidentified concoction to her face. She immediately regretted it.

"Oh my gosh! What is this?" came Mei's disgusted cry.

Mercy outwardly laughed and threw her palms out eagerly to Mei.

"May I?" she asked.

Mei all but threw the offending substance into her hands, "Yes, please! Just get it away from me."

Mercy quickly corked the vial's lid and propped a hand cockily to her hip. The other held her concoction proudly into the air.

"What you see here is a special sleep formula which should do more damage to your enemies whenever you hit them with your gun. You just mix a bit of this formula into your ice particles and BAM! Extra unconscious juice, along with double the damage."

The woman instantly began to walk off with the vial and mutter to herself, "Although, I could always just have Winston add a separate mechanism onto your gun to allow it to touch your ammo only when you choose to use it... But that sounds like it could possibly become confusing. I wonder how Zarya would like a bit of this for her Graviton."

"T-That does sound wonderful," Mei forced from her throat, throwing up her hands, "and thank you for your help, but there was something else that I originally came to ask you about."

"Oh?"

Mercy immediately perked up and discarded the vial onto the desk.

"Do tell."

The blonde sat onto the stool sitting in the right corner of the room. Beside her was an open window shrouded by thin see-through curtains. Mei watched the grassy ruins beyond them sway innocently in the breeze, breathing in for a moment. She idly remembered those bleak days when all the plants around her were sick from a changing climate. The acid rains were harsh and frightening.

"Well, I was hoping that we could talk about... Jamison," Mei began with a slight wince.

Mercy blinked in mild surprise.

"Jamison? Now, why would you ask me about Jamison?"

Mei mentally face-palmed.

"I'm just... wondering what you think about him."

"Oh," Mercy paused, taking in a long look at Mei. The latter felt small under her scrutiny. Mei stared in moderate worry, as Mercy placed a hand on the bottom of her chin and screwed up her face in concentration. Mei held her breath. Then, Mercy smirked.

"I think he's hot."

Mei drew in an indignant breath, "W-What did you say?"

"Pardon the pun," her friend queerly continued, "but Mr. Jamison does seem quite smoking. You know, I do believe that I should try to ask him out. Yep, I really should."

"S-Stop that right now," Mei giggled, although an air of seriousness laced her tone, "Besides, I thought you liked girls. Specifically Fareeha."

Mercy blushed at the suddenly evocative cheekiness in Mei's voice and let out an awkward sputter of indignance. She instantly denied Mei's accusations.

"What? I'm not into Fareeha," the medic parroted the same words that she had spoken on many an occasion, "S-Sure, I'm gay, but I'm not into her. I totally don't have a thing for her. Why would I like Ana's daughter? She is far too young for me."

"So you say," Mei chimed, evilly giving her a sideways smirk.

Rapidly, Mercy countered, "Ha! Well, at least you reacted when I mentioned how hot Jamison is. The way your face paled when I was lying about how I wanted to date him – god, it was hilarious! You looked like you were about to both die and kill someone at the same time. But don't worry. Give me a few minutes, and I would have rezzed you."

She winked at this, and Mei rolled her brown eyes jokingly at her friend. She chuckled good-naturedly. Leave it to Mercy's mothering tendencies to continually bring a smile to her face.

The woman in questioned seemed to gradually calm down, as she reached up to softly wipe away at the thin lines of unslept dreams under her eyes. She allowed Mei to witness a tired leer. Mei frowned.

"Angela, you don't look too well. Please tell me that you haven't been losing sleep over this."

"This?" the blonde repeated.

She happily chortled, "Oh! Oh no, darling. I haven't been losing sleep over this. I would never lose sleep over this. What I'm losing sleep over is everything… else."

Visions of Talon trying to defeat Overwatch flashed through their heads; battles won and people broken. A dark headline from the Numbani Times written in stark black ink. The heading read, 'Infamous Doomfist Escapes Prison.' If times had been tough before, then surely times were even harder now that a new enemy was on the loose, and this time, the villain was working by his own rules.

Doomfist was dangerous. He was debacle, strong, and calculating. Just a hot canon waiting to take aim. Overwatch was simply waiting around for him to strike first. It was terrifying.

Mei placed a gentle hand on Mercy's knee and looked into her eyes. The warmness of her chocolate eyes met cool blue, and she smiled. Mercy gave an exhausted one in return.

"You know what I think you need?" Mei said, patting Mercy's knee, "You need a girl's night."

"You think so?" her friend questioned, giving a thoughtful pout.

Mei giggled and nodded ecstatically. She said, "I do so. Imagine it. You, me, Zarya, and a tub of cold ice cream!"

"Can it be vanilla almond?" The blonde meekly responded. Mei laughed heartily.

"Of course. I know it's your favorite recipe."

Mercy gave a tiny squeal and threw her arms happily around Mei. The medic absolutely loved her friend's homemade ice cream, and she could not thank her enough for her caring nature. She hugged Mei to her chest.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful. Thank you," the blonde crooned before gasping in surprise, "Dammit. I was supposed to meet up with Ana and Reinhardt for lunch. They're bringing Fareeha along, and we're all going to have some tea at the café."

Mei grinned, "You do sound thirsty. Considering you're going for that tall drink of water."

"Shush," Mercy murmured and stood up to walk toward her living boarders, "Well, I'm off to get dressed. Sorry for the short visitation, my friend."

"It's no problem. I'm going off to take a nap anyway."

Mei waved at Mercy and immediately left the room. Traveling down the long corridor of their moderately sized base, she opened the door when she got to her room and stepped inside. When the woman went to lay in her cot, sleep failed to come to her. A listless montage of Jamison ran through her head. Just jumbled moments where they fought together or ran into each other at one of the Overwatch bases. The girl tended to hide away or quickly walk out the room whenever she came into his presence.

Mei could not stop her wondering thoughts. She lay staring distraught at the ceiling above her. Dark chrome glared down at her. The woman closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Perhaps she would eventually fall asleep. Until then, however, she would simply wait.

All things come in due time.


End file.
